


Стой со мной

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical Figures, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Эдуард Адлерберг вспоминает детство - и не только.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	Стой со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях.
> 
> Stay with me – повесть Стивена Кинга, одна из четырех в сборнике «4 сезона» (часть "Лето невинности", если я не путаю). При издании в России ее название перевели как «Тело», что несколько странно, хотя по сюжету подходит. Но автору показалось, что оригинальное название зря пропадает :-)

_Когда ты был мал, ты знал то, что знал_  
_БГ_

  
_Санкт-Петербург_  
_Сентябрь 1827 года._

_Нынче с утра они гуляли по парку, дети играли, потом попросились «на лодочку кататься», день еще по-летнему теплый, все здоровы... Вода в озере гладкая, как шелк, лодка послушно скользит вдоль берега, потом, повинуясь легкому движению весел, оказывается почти на самой середине... Алекс, мальчик толстенький и подвижный, брызжет водой на младшего брата и сестренку, Аннет отвечает тем же, маленький Никкипросит защиты у матушки  1 ... Смешно, и трогательно, и так покойно! – словно сам защищен ото всего, словно никакие беды..._

_\- Папа! Папа, расскажите, как вы учились, папа! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! – Алекс, которому вскоре предстояло поступить в корпус, требовал от отца подробнейших рассказов и заранее готовился быть лучшим пажом. Эдди радовался такой целеустремленности сына и всегда наставлял, что придется очень стараться._

_\- Но ведь я тебе уже рассказывал. Что же еще? – улыбнулся. - Рассказать тебе, как твой батюшка учился чертить? Или про первое дежурство при Ее Величестве? Ну, так что?_

_Алекс задумался, выпятил губы. Никки, глянув из-под локтя Мари, засмеялся:_

_\- Дудка-дудка!_

_Обидевшийся Алекс тут же плеснул в брата водой, тот опять захныкал и уткнулся Мари в колени._

_\- Нехорошо, Никки, не надо плакать, - Эдуард потрепал сына по спине. - Брызгаться тоже нехорошо, - это чтобы восстановить справедливость._

_Алекс все понял, кивнул и насупился. Что ж, вот и повод нашелся поговорить еще об одной стороне жизни в Пажеском корпусе._

_– Никогда не надо плакать, особенно при чужих._

_\- А что? Побьют? – спросил Алекс и втянул голову в плечи._

_\- Могут, - кивнул Адлерберг-старший серьезно. - Но если ты сильнее, ты и сам не уступишь. Правильно?_

_Думал, что Алекс кивнет и скажет «Правильно!», но сын, хмурясь, как взрослый, спросил:_

_\- А я сильнее?_

_\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Эдуард. – Ты, конечно, мальчик резвый, но все-таки запомни: даже если тебя победили один раз, это еще ничего не значит. И, самое главное, не жалуйся..._

_\- Милый, ну что ты ему рассказываешь? – Мари покачала головой: - ведь теперь он обязательно затеет с кем-нибудь драку!_

_\- Нет, самому лезть не стоит, это только если обидят тебя или Никки, - строго сказал Эдуард, но, кажется, запоздал с наставлением._

_\- А как тогда я узнаю, что я всех сильнее?_

_И в самом деле, как же тогда узнать?_

_\- Не надо, Алекс, быть сильнее всех, - заулыбалась Мари. – Ты лучше будь самым умным и самым хорошим учеником. Тогда тебя все будут любить и никто не станет драться._

_Но такой способ избежать драки Адлерберга-младшего не устроил, или показался ненадежным:_

_\- Папа, а вы тоже дрались?_

_\- Нет, твой папа всегда был лучшим учеником, - начала Мари, но Эдуард, невольно увлекшись воспоминаниями, перебил:_

_\- Во-первых, и драться случалось, все мальчики через это проходят. А во-вторых, лучшим учеником я был не всегда, это... – и осекся, разом вернувшись из безмятежных времен учебы в корпусе - ко временам нынешним, в которые он вдруг оказался первым в выпуске восемьсот одиннадцатого года... Хотя видит Бог, даром ему не нужна была танадпись золотом по новому мрамору  2 !_

_Мари поджала губы: Эдуард подрывал свой непреложный авторитет отца, ведь как же так, отец — и не первый? С кого тогда брать пример неугомонному Алексу или застенчивому Никки? Но, кажется, потеря авторитета ничуть не заботила Эдуарда, какие-то совсем другие мысли заставили его умолкнуть на середине фразы — и до сих пор пребывать в молчании._

_\- Папа, ну, расскажите же... – Алекс не твердо знал, что хочет услышать больше: как папа дрался в корпусе или как, все-таки, узнать, кто всех сильнее._

_\- А? – Эдди глянул на сына — и подумал, что некоторые вещи ему вполне можно рассказать. Разумеется, не все и не всё, без имен и подробностей - но если Алекс поверит, что сила еще не главное, то значит, не зря в ясный день явилась на миг тень прошлого. Будет и от нее польза, а то ведь вырастет из шалуна Алексакакой-нибудь... Тулубьев  3 ! Тот тоже ничего, кроме силы, не признавал, а впрочем, даже и он... – Да, я, пожалуй, расскажу._

_(Санкт-Петербург, Садовая улица, бывший Воронцовский дворец, Пажеский корпус_  
_Начало осени 1810 г.)_

…все, что успел в крайней тоске подумать Эдди, сводилось к одному слову: «Доигрались!». Ладно, Пестель – новенький, хотя тоже уже мог бы и подумать, но сам-то Эдди хорош! Знал, чем дело кончится, и все равно… Пестель оглянулся, вот в его-то глазах никакой тоски не было и в помине, впрочем, и азарта не было – расчет один. Сказал быстро, негромко и до того повелительно, будто командир:

\- Главное – не смей бежать. Слышишь? Вот, не смей. Нас двое, их шесть штук, - так и сказал, «штук», - если ты побежишь, сомнут, да еще и наваляют. Стой и молчи.

И отвернулся. Отдал приказ, а это ведь сказать легко – не беги, а сам бы попробовал!.. да он-то и пробовал, сию минуту, как задвинул Эдди себе за спину. С Тулубьевм была его «свита», шестеро человек, которых Эдди знал – и знал, чего от них ожидать. Дылда Шац – Эдди не различил, который из двух, Беклешев, хоть и на пять лет младше, а тоже… вон, какие кулачищи! Жилинский-второй держался позади, а первым рядом шли Рыкачев с Глазенапом  4 . Дурни оба, все время у Эдуарда просили задачи решить или по истории подсказать… Ну и Тулубьев, за что ж он на Эдди-то взъелся? Прежде ведь так не было…

…началось все, разумеется, не вчера и, тем более, не сегодня. Хотя Пестели, конечно, сами виноваты, но старший один раз показал, что его трогать – себе дороже, так что доставалось младшему. Но тоже – не долго, потому что старший – он же бешеный, ему все равно, кого бьют: он и за себя врежет, и за братца добавит. Ну и вообще – как его бить, а потом ждать, что он тебе план начертит? Глупо же, хотя Павел, если честно, чертил довольно грязно, зато верно, потом, если рука хорошая, перечертить его план труда не составляло. На этом, надо сказать, они с Эдди сошлись – тот чертил чисто, ровно, одна беда: никак не мог пропорции соблюдать, у него все предметы местности друг на друга налезали. Ну, видел он плохо, был бы штатский – ходил бы в очках, как аптекарь какой-нибудь, а так – приходилось терпеть. Вот, в общем-то, и вся их с Пестелем-первым дружба: один два черновика чертит, второй оба перебеливает, и все довольны, что Эдди, что Пестель, что преподаватель топографии. Ну, а пока чертишь, можно же и поболтать, и как-то вот так оказалось… Да, вот так вот оказалось, что теперь Тулубьев с прихвостнями пришли бить их обоих, и ладно бы – новенького, но Эдди-то они сколько лет уж знают, ну вот чего?..

\- Жилинский, задвинь дверь, - Тулубьев тот еще тактик был, сообразил, что если кто из дежурных войдет случайно, влетит всем без исключения. И дело доделать не дадут. А у него же – вон какое дело важное: показать, кто тут главный. То есть Эдди и без того знал, что по части учебы главным всегда были он, Ушаков и теперь вот еще Пестель добавился, а если учебу отставить, то главным был самый сильный. Ну, тут-то понятно кто, за пять лет учебы Тулубьев это всем разъяснил. И вот – на тебе, явился невесть откуда этот шпынь  5  немецкий, который главенства над собой не признавал никакого, ни по уму, ни по силе. Ладно, новенький, еще не понял – а с другой стороны уж и пора бы понять! Чуть не три месяца в корпусе, тот же Жилинский куда быстрее разобрался, даром, что умом не блещет. Только Пестель, кажется, и не хотел понимать. Не снизошел, как говорится.

\- А теперь начнем урок, - рот у Тулубьева до ушей, а глаза злющие, Эдди его таким, кажется, вовсе не видел. Достал же его новенький, просто до печенок достал. Эх, и зачем Эдди с ним связался? – Я тебя буду спрашивать, а ты отвечать, понял? Ты, крыса немецкая, ты понял?

Про крысу – это чтобы сразу ясно стало. Эдди тут, кажется, и нужен не был… а, нет, был:

\- А ты, Адлерберг, ему не подсказывай. А будешь подсказывать, я и тебя спрошу, - и еще кулак показал, мол, вот, чем будет спрашивать.

\- Ты с кем говоришь? – Эдди не видел, но по голосу показалось, что Пестель тоже скалится. Нехороший у него был голос, за такой можно и получить… Ну никакого человек страха не знает, бывает же? – Крыс тут вроде нет, разве что, - голову вскинул, сказал: - такая одна, что мне под подушку мыша подложила. Кто ж такое устроит, кроме крысы?

Глазенап заржал, как лошадь. Наверное, знал про мыша  6 . Остальных Эдди не разглядел, а Тулубьева – даже слишком хорошо. У того даже уши от злости покраснели.

\- Ладно, закончим урок, - сказал и пошел на Пестеля как медведь. Тот, впрочем, тоже был тактик – велел:

\- Брысь к стене! – и еще локтем направил Эдди, чтобы тот точно не ошибся, куда ему надо.

Адлерберг и сам все уже понял, отскочил назад – повезло, оба они успели встать так, чтобы сзади никто из Тулубьевской свиты не подступил. Ну, разве что Шац через койку бы перелез, но он не стал, он вообще-то к Эдди хорошо относился, да и Павел ему помог недавно – не забыл. А дальше мысли у Эдди кончились, потому что началась драка.

…в общем, им повезло больше, чем Тулубьеву с компанией. Все-таки двое против четверых – Щац так и остался в стороне, а Жилинский дверь держал – это не тот расклад, при котором можно победить. Так что повезло: дежурный услышал шум, отодвинул Жилинского вместе с дверной створкой – и велел прекратить. Его, правда, не сразу услышали, потому Эдди и получил по лбу второй раз – он-то услышал и тут же прекратил, а Рыкачев ничего не слышал, кулаками махал. Но это, признаться, мелочи, зубы целы, кости у всех тоже все целы, а то ведь мало ли?.. Участников драки развели по разным комнатам, а потом, когда отпустили после беседы… словом, после того, как дежурный прочел все необходимые нотации – да, потом уже и оба класса вернулись в спальню, неудобно стало продолжать драку. Адлерберг, хорошо зная своих соучеников, ждал, что Тулубьев или тот же Беклешев будут над ними смеяться, раз не победили, то хоть поиздеваются, душу отведут. Но поглядел – и понял: никто не будет тут смеяться, не до смеха. Это надо же, как они их, оказывается, отделали! Как умудрились?

…а Пестеля из лазарета только к ночи выпустили. Ничего, он сказал, особенного, просто надо было сколько-то времени пролежать со льдом на темени и переносице, чтобы кровь унять. Вот он лежал-лежал – и уснул, а лекарь почему-то испугался и оставил его до позднего вечера: проверить, не будет ли хуже, не сделается ли с юношей удар да не сломаны ли ребра? – нет, и ребра не сломаны, просто болят, и удара не сделалось, зря лекарь переполошился, а ты, Адлерберг, что делал?

\- Ты, вообще-то, большой молодец, - сказал страшно серьезно и несколько в нос, там же, наверное, и не зажило ничего за полдня. – Не струсил, не побежал, хорошо держался.

Эдди поглядел на приятеля – и отвернулся. Переносица у того стала как у какого-нибудь дикаря широченная, глаза едва видно, на нижней челюсти синяк да еще на обеих руках по костяшкам ссадины. Ох и хорош!.. Краше него только сам Тулубьев и был, которому Пестель губу расквасил и разбил бровь. Беклешеву тоже кто-то – Эдди хотел бы думать, что он, но знал, что Павел – поставил на скулу здоровенный синячище, Глазенап, всегда невезучий, заодно еще руку вывихнул, а может, кто ему в этом помог… Рыкачеву оторвали рукав – это точно Эдди сделал, случайно, а вот кто ему в ухо дал? Может, тоже Эдди, может, кто из своих размахнулся неудачно.

Словом, всем досталось щедро – а за что? Ну вот, за что, чего ради у Эдди теперь правый глаз так заплыл, что едва видит, и вряд ли пройдет даже к воскресенью? Зачем ему теперь перешивать половину пуговиц на мундире, зачем его час без малого мариновал дежурный? Чтобы потом этот выскочка-новенький сказал, что Адлерберг большой молодец? Спору нет, приятно слышать, да не слишком ли дорого вышло?  
Пестель тем временем, кривясь, разделся – на боку у него обнаружился синяк размером с ладонь – забрался на койку, но не лег, а остался сидеть, поджав ноги. Потер осторожно щеку, вздохнул:

\- Эх… вот я же всегда знал, что в моем отечестве к немцам плохо относятся, но чтобы – вот так… - и бедному Эдди стало себя жалко, ну просто невыносимо!

\- Да я-то тут при чем, я вообще швед! – и даже всхлипнул тихонько, чтобы никто не услышал. Тоже мне, герой-победитель, ревет, как баба!

Павел поглядел на него… странно он на него поглядел. Словно впервые увидел – и мнение составил какое-то нелестное. Хмыкнул, шевельнул плечом:

\- Ты это Тулубьеву скажи, швед ты или что другое. А я посмотрю, - лег и отвернулся. Странно, вроде на том боку у него синяк – а ничего, так и пролежал, может, и уснул даже.

А Эдди от злости полночи проворочался – и решил, что вот так он и сделает, вот именно так Тулубьеву и скажет, раз этот… что – этот, да Бог с ним совсем! – а он, Эдди, вот так и скажет. Ну, и сказал, да. И тот ему тоже… сказал.

\- …и что же он тебе такое сказал? – Настроение у Павла улучшилось, хотя следы позавчерашней драки на лице еще видны были даже и без очков. Ну что ж, сам ведь спросил, так пусть и знает:

\- А он сказал, что с немцем только немец дружить и станет, и что пока я с тобой дружу, я для него хуже даже и любого немца.

\- Вот как? – Павел закрыл книжку, отложил в сторону. Он еще не понял, он думал, что сейчас опять драться придется или что-то в том же духе… Не понял, конечно, потому и спросил: - Слушай, Нэд, и что ж ты ему ответил? То есть – решил ты что?

А может, и понял, Ну и пусть, все равно узнает:

\- А что ты, Пестель, не один хорошо чертить умеешь. И вообще я с тобой дружить не стану, дорого мне твоя дружба обходится.

Сказал, в сущности, то, что заранее придумал. А вот как Пестель ответит – не придумывал, потому не ожидал, что тот с минуту молчать будет, слов не находя. Будет просто молчать и смотреть на Эдди. Потом, верно, справившись с собой – откроет книгу, скажет:

\- Ладно, как знаешь, - и вернется к прерванному чтению. Словно не было никакого Эдди Адлерберга… А впрочем, для него, наверное, в самом деле больше – и не было.

_\- …если на тебя все-таки напали, лучше не бежать, а дать бой. Но всего лучше, если ты будешь не один, Алекс. Поэтому мама совершенно права – главное, чтобы тебя любили, чтобы у тебя были друзья, - и опять умолк, хотел сказать одно, передумал, сказал иначе: - Самого сильного, может быть, станут бояться, но любить не будут._

_\- Так и драться не будут! – резонно ответил Алекс._

_Потом поглядел на отца, на Никки, на далекую над кронами деревьев крышу Анненского дворца, выпятил губы – и тут же подобрался, пока вредный Никки не заметил и не начал дразнить. Алекс так думал – кто-то ногти грызет, кто-то крутит пуговицы, сам Эдуард иногда мял мочку уха – просто привычка, уж лучше, чем грызть ногти или обкусывать писчие перья, поэтому Адлерберг не сделал сыну замечания, словно тоже ничего не заметил. Тем более что Алекс сказал, что придумал:_

_\- Тогда надо, чтобы и друзья были_ самые сильные _. Точно, что никто не полезет!_

_Мари засмеялась, Эдди тоже улыбнулся – получилось почти искренне. Хорошо, конечно, если и друзья тоже самые сильные, тогда ничья чужая сила вашей дружбы не разрушит… только это Алексу знать, пожалуй, рано. И дай-то Бог, чтобы вовсе никогда не пришлось узнавать._

_(Санкт-Петербург_  
_1826 год, следствие.)_

…они не ссорились, просто не сходились больше. До Бородинского сражения, когда уже стало не до старых обид. Потом раненого Пестеля, со всеми прочими, увезли – и Нэд Адлерберг потерял его из виду… на тринадцать с лишним лет – до новой встречи.

…на допросах в Комендантском доме Пестель поначалу держался собранно – и отстраненно, а может быть, просто не узнал в лицо старого своего приятеля. С одной стороны – все правильно, если вы оба в таком положении, то лучше не вспоминать о старой дружбе. Иногда полковник сам на заговорщика поглядывал, но тот не замечал – или делал вид, что не замечает. Болел, едва мог стоять – но не просил даже в малости себе послабления, это Адлерберг знал доподлинно. Изменился? – да, очень… и в то же время ничуть, так же прямо держал спину и так же не признавал над собой никакого главенства. Вот разве что обстоятельствам покорился – да и то не слишком.

Они ведь все перед ним проходили:  7  и державшийся словно на военном совете князь Волконский – на допросные листы он никогда не писал «ответы», всегда «рапорт»  8 , и князь Трубецкой, похожий на больного верблюда, и слабый, растерянный Давыдов, и убийца Каховский, от которого у Адлерберга осталось ясное чувство: не приговори его Николай к казни, несчастный заговорщик, пожалуй, с собой бы покончил – не от нечистой совести, а просто потому, что жить ему было тесно. И многие, многие другие – горячий, как обожженный, юноша Бестужев-Рюмин, его почти однофамильцы братья Бестужевы – моряк, гвардеец и литератор, о котором Адлерберг до сих пор вспоминал с неловкостью, и странный человек Никита Муравьев, и Панов, которого Адлерберг поначалу не принял всерьез, но быстро избавился от заблуждения…

Был еще один Муравьев – подполковник Муравьев-Апостол, невысокий человек с такой тяжелой походкой, словно был отлит из золота. Чем-то он, так непохожий внешне, напоминал Адлербергу Пестеля – не нынешнего, но того, давнего, пажеских времен. Наверное, тем, что тоже не знал никакого страха, его будто бы даже и казнь не пугала, хотя чужая душа, как известно, потемки… Но вот – напоминал. А когда они оба стояли друг против друга на очной ставке  9 , напомнил еще сильнее: кажется, готов был задвинуть Пестеля за спину и один отвечать на все вопросы следователей. Впрочем, это ему вряд ли бы помогло… А Пестель потом от тех своих показаний отказался – напрочь  10 . Нет, не готов признать, что в Каменке первым про цареубийство заговорил Муравьев, боюсь, мол, обвинить невиновного. Неслыханное вышло дело, никто так… да, похоже, что – никто не смог, да как Павел это выдержал? Упрямый – каким был, таким и остался… да нет, никаким он не остался, тут что-то другое, может, в самом деле побоялся оговорить? Потому что давления он не выдерживал, Эдуард был тому неоднократным свидетелем. То есть… просто – был тому свидетелем, а раз или два – не важно. Важно, что в главном его продавили, а дальше все уже решительного значения не имело: комитет получил признание в умысле на убийство всей Августейшей фамилии – и… и все, можно сказать, приговор подписан.

Странное дело: не смотря на то, что Государь Николай Павлович был Адлербергу если не другом – дружить великий князь с детства не умел – не другом, но приятелем, так вот, не смотря на это, Пестелю Адлерберг сочувствовал. То ли не верил в его жестокие планы, то ли просто из-за того, как досталось следствию это его признание. Скверно досталось, надо признать. Свидетельство было, может, и не поддельное, но какое-то подозрительное, словно того крикуна-итальянца  11  обработал кто-то умный и при том бессовестный. Отставной Поджио – Адлерберг помнил всех заговорщиков, кого видел больше двух раз – так вот, оный Поджио по глупости наговорил на себя столько, что поверь Эдуард в его болтовню, решил бы, что это и есть глава всего заговора, самая значимая фигура, деятель, против которого тот же Пестель или Рылеев – так, мелочь. Но Эдди не поверил – и оказался прав, но кто-то пошел дальше, сделал вид, что верит… и предложил сделку, мол, вы же невольная жертва, а не прямой злодей, вас обманули и увлекли… Знать, кто так славно поработал, Адлерберг ни тогда, ни теперь не хотел, многие знания вредны для сна и могут вызвать разлитие желчи… или что похуже. Но все-таки… Словом, получилось нехорошо, итальянец пытался криком убедить всех – и всех же только до белого каления довел, Чернышев его просто выставил… а дальше – вот только что Жилинского-второго не хватало, чтобы дверь задвинул. И, кажется, Пестелю тоже здорово не хватало хоть кого-нибудь, кто бы встал за спиной. Так, может, он и сопротивлялся бы дольше, ведь легче выстоять, пока рядом есть тот, кто поддержит, хотя бы не даст упасть… Но – не было никого, вот в чем дело.

Никого не было, и Эдди, Нэд Адлерберг тоже был – ну никак не рядом. Пестель на него, кажется, пытался взглянуть, но как-то… неявно, что ли, словом, Адлерберг сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Сам потом тоже… попытался и не сумел, не заставил себя довести взгляд до лица. Мало ли, что бы он там увидел? – еще приснится… Злился в тот момент на него, от собственного бессилия злился: ну как же так? Ведь ты же всегда умел за себя постоять, ты же умел так отчаянно драться, что же теперь ты сдаешься? Поджио испортил протокол, показания Пестеля пришлось писать ниже, и Эдуард писал и правил потом, не смотря никуда, только в желтоватый лист. Внимательно смотрел, очень внимательно… а видел снова открытую книжку по римскому праву и руку с едва поджившими ссадинами на костяшках. Сколько лет прошло – а видел как наяву. И даже голос расслышал, ровный такой, делано-равнодушный голос человека… мальчика, которому очень больно, но в этом никак и ни за что нельзя признаваться. Но тогда у него была хотя бы – книжка, чтобы держаться и не подавать виду. А теперь даже и этой защиты не осталось.

…Адлерберг думал потом, не передать ли Пестелю книги по римскому праву. Но решил, что тот или не поймет, или сочтет издевательством. А вернее всего, что арестованному запрещены любые книги – и неловкий жест поддержки пропадет втуне. Ну и… и Бог с этим, в самом деле.

_\- …дорогой, дети устали, пора возвращаться! Дорогой, ты слышишь? – голос Мари был полон беспокойства, теперь уже не только за уставших детей: - Дорогой? Эдди, да что с тобой?_  
_\- Что? – Адлерберг постарался улыбнуться, и на сей раз у него вполне получилось: - Прости, я задумался. Ты меня о чем-то просила?_  
_Мари внимательно посмотрела на мужа, кажется, собиралась что-то еще спросить, но передумала. Повела плечом:_  
_\- Странный ты сегодня, - и повторила просьбу: - Пора, дети устали, нам пора возвращаться. Отвези нас обратно к пристани._  
_\- Да, - Эдди взялся за весла, - да, конечно же, пора._

**Примечания**

  1. Эдуард (Владимир) Адлерберг, соученик Павла Пестеля по Пажескому корпусу. В 1817 году женился на фрейлине, племяннице подруги императрицы Марии Фёдоровны, Екатерины Ивановны Нелидовой, Марье Васильевне Нелидовой. Их дети: Александр (1818-1888), Николай (1819—1892), Анна (1821—1898), Василий (1827—1905), Александра (1829—1854). На момент описываемых событий у четы Адлербергов скорее всего уже четверо детей — Александр, Николай, Анна и младенец Василий, впрочем, может быть, еще даже и не родившийся, т.к. автор не знает точной даты его рождения. ↑
  2. Лучший выпускник Пажеского корпуса удостаивался особой чести (кроме выпуска подпоручиком в гвардию с выдачей обмундирования, тогда как остальные выпускались прапорщиками, то есть, на чин ниже) - его имя записывали золотом на мраморной доске с годом выпуска. В выпуске 1811 года с лучшими учениками возникла проблема: по всем параметрам лучшим выходил Павел Пестель, следом за ним (с меньшим числом баллов) шел Эдуард Адлерберг, но Павел учился в корпусе чуть больше года, Адлерберг же, кроме того, что учился с самого начала, так еще и был приятелем Великого князя Николая. В результате Александр I лично принял своеобразное решение: всех без исключения выпустить прапорщиками в свежесозданный Литовский гвардейский полк. Но золотом по мрамору написали имя Павла Пестеля. В 1826 году, после приговора и казни, эту доску разбили, а на новой написали имя Эдуарда Адлерберга. ↑
  3. Который именно Тулубьев – автор затрудняется определить, т.к. в выпуске 1812 года Тулубьевых было двое: Александр Дмитриевич и Александр Никитич. Первый произведен в прапорщики Лейб-гвардии Семеновского полка, в 1820 г. переведен майором в 3 Морской полк. Второй, Александр Никитич, был выпущен прапорщиком в Преображенский полк, в 1823 году перешел в Финляндский полк, где к концу 1825 г. командовал батальоном. Привлекался к следствию по делу декабристов по показанию своего подчиненного А.Е. Розена, который свидетельствовал, что рассказывал ему о планах на 14 декабря, предложил вывести полк и получил согласие; еще несколько членов тайного общества упоминали Тулубьева как знавшего об их планах, а Трубецкой назвал его членом общества. Тулубьев отрицал показание Розена и представлял свои действия 14 декабря как имевшие противоположную цель (чтобы полк ничего не предпринял); следствие и специальное расследование этого случая дали благоприятные для него заключения, в январе 1826 г. он был освобожден, но тогда же вышел в отставку. В дальнейшем был в статской службе(ист.: «Пажи за 185 лет», "Семейная переписка Пестелей" ) Судя по упоминаниям того (или другого) Тулубьева в семейной переписке Пестелей, это был юноша не слишком умный, но сильный и грубиян. Павел был ему «враг» (цитата), еще кому-то он обещал «лоб раскроить», словом, классический негативный лидер группы. И не исключено, что как раз из него-то и вырос тот самый Тулубьев из Финлядского полка. (Ист.: [Семейная переписка Пестелей](http://decabristy-online.ru/pestel1.htm/)). ↑
  4. Два брата Шацы, видимо – близнецы: Александр и Николай Федоровичи, оба выпущены в Лейб-гренадеры, возможно, по причине высокого роста(?). Беклешев Петр Федорович, выпускник 1813 года, родился в 1796 году (Э.Адлерберг – в 1791). Жилинский второй – Карл Осипович (брат его – Андрей Осипович), по выпуску пажом произведен в прапорщики Кекскгольмского гренадерского полка; Рыкачев так же выпуска 1813 года, но о нем неизвестно ничего, кроме выпуска его в I артиллерийскую бригаду. О Глазенапе в переписке Пестелей упоминается как о человеке крайне невежественном. (Ист.: «Пажи за 185 лет», "Семейная переписка Пестелей"). ↑
  5. Шпынь (шпень, шпенек), шил, тычок, гвоздь без шляпки, торчок или копылок, обоюдоострый гвоздь и пр. для насадки, укрепы чего; язычок в пряжке, задерживающий продернутый ремень или тесьму; колючка, острый шип; колкий насмешник, резкий и дерзкий остряк. (Толковый словарь живого великорусского языка Владимира Даля - изд. 1863 - 1866 г.). Т.к. В.Даль собирал разные диалектные слова, думаю, что многие из них были в употреблении задолго до издания. ↑
  6. Видимо, этого «мыша» подбросили с намеком на известную (авторским произволом — известную в и начале XIX века) дразнилку: «немец-перец-колбаса, кислая капуста, съел мышонка без хвоста и сказал, что вкусно» (авт.) ↑
  7. Полковник Эдуард Адлерберг был помощником правителя дел Следственного комитета Боровкова. Собственно, его обязанностью было составление записок Николаю по итогам каждого дня работы комитета - и, разумеется, он присутствовал на всех (или почти всех?) заседаниях, всех допросах и очных ставках. ↑
  8. ВД, т. 10, дело С.Г. Волконского. ↑
  9. ВД, т. 4, дело С.И. Муравьева-Апостола ↑
  10. ВД, т. 10, дело С.Г. Волконского. ↑
  11. Отставной крикун-итальянец - А.В.Поджио. Факт «обработки», то есть, некой приватной беседы с арестованным, вполне подтверждается оговоркой самого Поджио в письме В.И.Левашову: «…Он (С.Муравьев) имел Швейковского, Тизенгаузена, Муравьева (Артамона) капитана одного, вашим превосходительством вчера упомянутым и коего я забыл» (цитата дословная). Сверка по Журналам Следственного Комитета подтверждает, что «вчера», то есть 11 марта 1826 года заседаний не было по причине того, что все члены СК отбывали почетный караул у гроба Александра I) – (авт. Ист.: ВД. т. 4, 11, 16.) ↑




End file.
